l'ultime décision
by yuna usagi
Summary: Moment manquant : Qui n'a jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de Seung Jo entre le moment où il a appris que Joon Gu a demander Ha Ni en mariage et la sation de bus où il l'a attendu sous la pluie pour lui faire sa déclaration?


**L'ultime décision**

Seung Jo resta un moment sans rien dire sur le cours de tennis. La nouvelle l'avait frappé comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ainsi Bong Joon Gu avait sauté le pas ? Il avait fini par demander Ha Ni en mariage. Depuis le début Seung Jo savait que Bong Joon Gu était une sorte de menace qu'il fallait à tout prix faire disparaître et surtout ne pas lui laisser d'avance. Seung Jo ne savait toujours pas pourquoi mais il s'était toujours sentit en danger face à cet ignorant et à chaque fois que la situation se présentait il se devait de le battre, à n'importe quel prix. Il ne devait jamais perdre devant lui et surtout pas devant cette idiote de Ha Ni, parce malgré ce qu'il disait, Seung Jo savait une chose, c'était qu'il voulait être le meilleur aux yeux de cette fille. Pourquoi ? C'était un mystère... Sans doute pensait-il que c'était vraiment déshonorant pour lui qu'une fille aussi stupide qu'elle, qui avait osée se déclarer en public, détourne ses yeux du Génie Baeck Seung Jo pour aller avec le dernier de la classe terminal 7, autrement dit « le nul parmi les nuls ».

Il reprit sa route vers une destination inconnue, oubliant au passage de vider son casier comme il l'avait initialement prévu, n'entendant pas les questions de Kyung Soo, ni celles de leur entraineur. Il n'était même plus vraiment là, il était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Que devait-il faire ? Pouvait-il sincèrement laisser Ha Ni partir avec Joong Gu ? Il avait toujours pensé que la vie continuerait ainsi, que cette fille ne pouvait aller nulle part, qu'elle resterait à ses côtés pour toujours. Il avait tord. En même temps, elle s'était agrippée jusqu'au bout, allant jusqu'à s'inscrire au club d'un sport dont elle ne connaissait rien. Il se souvint du vide qu'elle avait laissé en partant de la maison avec son père. Au début, il avait savouré le calme retrouvé mais en passant devant la chambre de la jeune femme, il avait ressenti cette absence qui l'avait rendu nostalgique. En y pensant, il avait mis ça sur le dos de « l'habitude de la voir trainer dans ses pattes », mais est-ce vraiment ça ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas He Ra qui l'appelait. Il pensait à cette époque pas si éloignée où il travaillait au Joon's, où Ha Ni l'attendait des heures durant puis, elle ne revint pas. Un soir, elle l'avait suivi, lui et Hé ra, sur le lieu de leur second travail. Ils faisaient tous les deux du soutient scolaire à une fille. Ha Ni, elle, avait imaginé qu'ils partageaient le même appartement. Ca l'avait anéanti. Il ne s'était même jamais douté qu'elle les avait suivi et quand Go Min Na et Ju Ri le lui avait dit, il avait compris que sans le vouloir, il lui avait brisé le cœur. Cette période avait été difficile pour lui qui sans s'en rendre vraiment compte attendait son arrivée. Il avait mis ça sur le dos de l'inquiétude parce...c'était inhabituel. Dans le schéma de sa vie bien rangée, Ha Ni devait être là, et là, elle ne l'était pas. C'était comme cette fameuse nuit où elle était arrivée sous la pluie pour lui donner ses chocolats de la saint valentin. Elle était devant lui, à l'entrée du restaurant, dégoulinante d'eau de pluie, tremblante de froid, les lèvres violettes serrant sa boite de chocolat dans ses mains. Il se souvint de la colère qui l'avait envahi en la voyant ainsi puis il y avait eu cette inquiétude quand elle s'est écroulée un peu plus tard. En temps normal, il ne s'en serait même pas mêlé. De tout temps, il avait été le centre de toutes les attentions et ne voyait pas pourquoi, il devait se soucier des autres. Puis elle était entrée dans sa vie comme un boulet de canon, bousculant ses certitudes. Ce fut cette nuit qu'ils partagèrent le même lit pour la première fois. Il avait beau le nier mais avoir eu cette fille à ses côtés avait totalement perturbé sa nuit et pas seulement parce qu'elle était agitée dans son sommeil mais surtout, c'était qu'il avait ce soir là, sentit naitre en lui des envies qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir pour elle. Là encore il avait trouvé une raison, de salop c'est vrai, mais une raison tout de même : il était un homme avec des besoins d'homme et elle, c'était une fille, peu attirante, certes, mais une fille tout de même. Mais là encore, il se leurrait surement.

Ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à chez lui. Comme il était là, il entra dans sa chambre, posa ses affaires dans son placard et retrouva en bas de la penderie les divers présents qu'elle lui avait offert. Une boite rose contenant une fourchette. Il sourit. En y pensant bien, sans s'en apercevoir vraiment, cette fille lui avait accordé toute son attention. Elle veillait sur lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle avait travaillé dur pour lui offrir cette machine de massage de tête, pour qu'il puisse se relaxer. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais utilisé, elle ne savait surement pas qu'il l'avait gardé. Il enfila l'appareil et le mis en marche. C'est vrai que ça faisait du bien. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était assoupi. Ses songes l'avait emmené dans cette ruelle où peu de temps auparavant, Ha Ni avait jeté l'éponge et s'était décidé à l'oublier. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il l'embrasse ? Pourquoi avait il eu aussi mal au cœur ce soir là ? Pourquoi avait-il paniqué ? N'était-il pas enfin débarrassé de cette fille ? Ce premier baiser l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. C'était aussi son premier baiser. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. Ce soir là son cœur s'était affolé sans qu'il puisse le maitriser.

Il sentit qu'on le secouait. Il fini par ouvrir les yeux, c'était Eung Jo qui le prévenait que le repas était prêt. Seung Jo lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas faim. L'annonce de cette demande en mariage lui avait coupé toute envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à présent, il savait qu'il était l'obstacle majeur qui empêchait Bong Joon Gu de séduire Ha Ni mais l'annonce de ces fiançailles avec He Ra avait surement poussé Ha Ni à envisager une autre solution. Ha Ni avait quand même une part de fierté et maintenant qu'il était fiancé à He ra elle n'avait sans doute plus aucune raison de s'accrocher comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. C'était sans doute ça qui l'avait poussé finalement à sortir avec l'apprenti cuisinier de son père. Il y a quelques semaines, quand il l'avait vu avec Joon Gu, il avait eu vraiment mal, la souffrance était telle qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à réfléchir. Il avait ressenti ça comme une trahison de Ha Ni, mais était-il en droit de lui dire quoi que ce soit ? Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, elle ne lui devait rien. C'était la triste vérité, il ne lui avait donné aucun espoir sauf quand elle parlait de partir alors seulement il tentait de la retenir.

- Tu te poses trop de question, dit Eung Jo

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais, il y a un drôle de bruit qui court dans le restaurant Oncle Ki Dong. On raconte que Ha Ni et Joon Gu vont se marier.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'a pas donné sa réponse.

- Tu es mon frère et je t'adore. Je suis encore jeune et ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe en ce moment mais... As-tu vraiment l'intention de laisser Joon Gu te ravir la fille que tu aimes ?

- Eung Jo, tu es fou ? Tu insinuerais que...

- J'étais là quand tu l'as embrassé dans son sommeil. Si tu laisses les choses évoluer ainsi, tu ne la reverras peut être pas. Hyung pose toi seulement trois questions. Puis-je laisser Bong Joon Gu l'emmener ? Pourrais-je supporter de la savoir avec lui ? Et enfin, pourrais-je vivre sans elle ?

- C'est maman qui t'envoie, c'est ça ?

- Non, mais plus ton mariage avec He Ra semble se concrétiser, plus tu as l'air malheureux. Je ne comptes pas les heures que tu passes devant ta fourchette. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux épouser cette fille, si c'est pour que tu tires cette tête. En tout cas l'heure tourne et ha Ni doit donner sa réponse à un homme qui s'est toujours préoccupé d'elle, a toujours veillé sur elle, a toujours été gentil avec elle et l'a toujours protégé... En y pensant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle te veut finalement, toi qui la rejette et qui est méchant avec elle dès que tu en as l'occasion.

Eung Jo avait raison, il n'avait jamais été vraiment gentil avec oh Ha Ni. Il avait même été odieux avec elle. Il devenait évident que la place qu'il laissait dans le cœur de la jeune femme serait rapidement remplacé par Joon Gu s'il ne réagissait pas. Une image particulièrement désagréable percuta son esprit. Ha Ni dans une belle robe blanche avec Bong Joon Gu à son bras. Cette vision acheva de le convaincre qu'il fallait absolument empêcher la jeune femme de donner sa réponse. Il prit un parapluie et sortit pour la rejoindre. Arrivé à l'arrêt de bus, il se rappela qu'il ne savait pas où elle était. Il s'assit sur un banc à l'abri de la pluie. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi fort, jamais son esprit avait été aussi embrouillé, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur. La peur d'échouer à ses examens n'était rien face à celle de perdre ha Ni. Petit à petit, la réponse à toutes ses interrogation sur Ha Ni devenait de plus en plus limpide. Il aimait cette idiote persévérante, et altruiste. Maintenant, il fallait le lui faire comprendre et c'était une autre histoire. Par le passé, il lui avait déjà donné tellement d'espoirs illusoires qui se terminaient dans les larmes. Aurait-elle réellement abandonnée en entrant à l'université s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé ?

Il regarda le bus s'arrêter et vit Ha Ni descendre. Elle avait un drôle d'air. Avait-elle déjà donné sa réponse. Avait-il encore une place dans la vie de la jeune femme ? Cette dernière le regarda, étonnée.

- Qu'est que tu fais ici, demanda-t-elle ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je savais que tu oublierais ton parapluie.

- Tu m'attendais donc ?

Encore une fois, Seung Jo eu recours à sa mauvaise humeur pour masquer sont trouble. Alors que tous les deux se rendaient à la maison, il aborda le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur... la réponse que la jeune femme avait donné à Bong Joon Gu. Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas, lui rappelant que cette histoire ne le concernait pas. Lui n'était pas de cet avis, cette histoire le touchait de plein fouet, après tout dans cette affaire, il serait peut être le grand perdant. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup combattu non plus, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Ha Ni se laissa aller à lui confier qu'elle déménagerait bientôt avec son père, ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter le stress du jeune homme et sa colère. Elle commença aussi à parler de sa vie future avec Joon Gu. Cette fois-ci, le chaos avait pris place dans le corps de Seung Jo. C'était impossible, tenta-t-il de se convaincre pensant à voix haute.

- Tu l'aimes, Bong Joon Gu, demanda-t-il plus pour lui même ?

- Bien sûr, ça fait quatre ans qu'il m'aime.

- Donc, tu l'aimes juste parce qu'il t'aime ?

- Pourquoi ? Je ne devrai pas ? Je suis fatiguée des amours à sens unique. Je veux être aimée et j'aime Joon Gu.

Seung Jo n'en revenait pas. Il écoutait cette femme dire des choses qui n'auraient jamais du faire partie de son lexique, des choses tel que «j'aime Joon Gu ». A son oreille, ces mots sonnaient mal, mais vraiment mal.

- Non, c'est moi que tu aimes. Je suis l'homme de ta vie.

Seung Jo n'arrivait pas croire qu'il avait osé dire une chose pareille. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu complètement cinglé parce qu'il fallait vraiment être sûr de soi pour balancer une telle affirmation. Et vu la conjoncture actuelle, c'était comme jouer avec des allumettes près d'une bouteille de gaz allumée. Il attendait le verdict de Ha Ni. Cette dernière le regardait tout aussi choquée que lui de cette hardiesse.

-Tu a l'air si sûr de toi.

- Je me trompe ?

- Non. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Mais où ça me mène. Tu m'ignores. Tu te fiches complètement de moi.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de détresse sur le visage de Ha Ni. Elle était au bord du gouffre. Mais les choses étaient dites. Ne supportant plus de la voir ainsi, il laissa tomber le parapluie et embrassa cette femme qui souffrait de l'aimer autant. Ce baiser lui parut différent des deux premiers, sans doute parce que derrière se cachait deux cœurs désespérés qui ne demandaient qu'à s'unir.

- Ne dis plus jamais que tu aimes un homme, dit il enfin.

- Ca fait deux.

- Quoi ?

-Baisers.

- Trois, en fait. Laisses tomber tu n'a plus besoin de compter.

Par ce simple échange, Seung Jo avait laissé comprendre à Ha Ni qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, ils continueraient la route ensemble. Lui dire « je t'aime » était encore au dessus de ses forces. A la base, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de dire ce genre de choses, mais curieusement, le dire à une personne qu'on aime vraiment, c'était encore plus dur. Ils restèrent un moment sous la pluie, enlacés, encore incapable de se séparer avant de décider de rentrer parce qu'il commençait vraiment à faire froid.

En entrant dans le salon, il réalisa qu'il venait d'y avoir lieu une réunion de famille, sans lui. Alors que sa mère, remarquant avec effroi qu'ils étaient tous les deux trempés lui donna l'ordre d'aller se changer mais Eung jo se dépêcha de l'informer du prochain départ de Ha Ni et de son père. Seung Jo paniqua à nouveau, l'idée même d'être séparé d'Ha Ni lui était insupportable. Il fallait une bonne fois pour toute clarifier la situation. Il saisit alors la main de la jeune femme et demanda à son père la permission d'en faire son épouse. Cette demande surprit l'assemblée, la concernée la première. Oh Ki Dong accepta, non sans lui rappeler les tares de sa fille. Devant la joie de sa mère, Seung Jo ne put que sourire. Il regardait Ha Ni qui ne disait rien, encore sous le choc des évènements.

Tard dans la soirée, il la rejoint sur le balcon à l'étage. Le ciel était dégagé. Celle-ci lui confia ses craintes : la peur de le voir devenir à nouveau froid et distant avec elle et sans doute aussi la peur de s'apercevoir le lendemain qu'elle s'était encore fait bernée. Ses craintes étaient justifiées par leur passé commun jonché d'espoirs illusoires. Ce dernier ne put rien faire d'autre que la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il l'aimerait. Lui non, plus. Cachée dernière l'escalier, sa mère photographiait la scène. Cela n'échappant pas à Seung Jo il pensa malgré tout que pour une fois il pouvait bien la laisser faire.


End file.
